Ha'uoli La Ho'omoaika'i (episode)
Hau'oli La Ho'omaika'I (Happy Thanksgiving) is the 9th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis With the President on the way to Oahu, Five-0 is tasked with the murder investigation of a secret service agent while Steve's Aunt Deb comes for a visit along with an eye opening secret. Plot Five-0 investigates the murder of Kyle Russo, a Secret Service agent, who is found in a barrel of lye, after learning that the President is visiting Hawaii to participate in a secret meeting with North Korean delegates. They identify the assassin, Dante Barkov, who is wanted by Interpol. After finding one of his accomplices, it is revealed that the President is not the target, but a young woman, Andrea Hicks, who is in hiding after witnessing a murder in Dallas. They manage to find and kill Barkov before he can shoot Andrea. Meanwhile, McGarrett's Aunt Deb pays a surprise visit for Thanksgiving, where she reveals that she has an inoperable brain tumor and chooses not to seek treatment. This leaves Steve devastated and he asks for advice from Danny about what to do and how he should handle the situation. Danny tells Steve that he should not try to change Deb's mind about her choosing to not seek treatment. That is her decision. But instead, since it is most likely going to be their last Thanksgiving together, Steve should focus on making good memories - "something that's gonna last. Something that's gonna bring you through whatever's coming next." Steve takes Danny's advice and for Thanksgiving helps create a memory for himself, Mary and Aunt Deb. Meanwhile Kono has found a lead to Adam's location in Seattle. Notes * Deb McGarrett, Steve and Mary's aunt is introduced for the first time. * Thanksgiving football game: ** Team1: Steve: quarterback, Kamekona: center, Mamo: receiver, Catherine: receiver, Duke: receiver, and unknown character: receiver ** Team 2: Chin: quarterback, Flippa: center, Nicky: receiver, Grace: receiver, Lou: receiver, Danny: receiver and unknown character: receiver * Both Steve and Chin are wearing Kukui Kings High School t-shirts. McGarrett's has his name and the number 50 on the back. * Hoapili translated means "best friends". * A "local boy" from Hawaii as President can only be President Obama. Deaths * Chin Ho Kelly killed 1 person. Quotes Lou Grover: (after catching a pass from Chin in the Thanksgiving football game) I just wanna thank my hands for being so awesome! Danny Williams: Why is he here? Steve McGarrett: I mean, uh, his family's all in Chicago. He had no place to go. Danny Williams: So you, you invited him to a family football game? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: Oh. Look, I understand you guys had a bonding moment, but you're aware that that's the guy that ratted you out to the governor? I'm just reminding you. Steve McGarrett: I mean, it's Thanksgiving, okay? I mean, call me the bigger man. (in the huddle) Chin Ho Kelly: This is the play. Danny, I want you to line up on my right, run a post, you two line up on either side of me. I want you to cross.. Nicky Demarco: Just-Just give me the ball. I'll get it into the end zone. Danny Williams: The only way you're getting the ball is if you got a jet pack up your culi, okay? Debora McGarrett: Well, look at you. Let me see... Whoa-oa-oa-oa. Steve McGarrett: What? (Aunt Deb laughs) Steve McGarrett: What do you got? Debora McGarrett:'''I see a little little gray fleck right there. '''Steve McGarrett: Oh, yeah, a little bit. You like that? Debora McGarrett: Yeah, yeah, I like it. I think it makes you look very distinguished. Steve McGarrett: Thank you very much. Debora McGarrett: Yeah... (looking at Steve's arms) The tattoos not so much. (Steve smiles/smirks) Mary McGarrett: Aunt Deb? Debora McGarrett: Oh! It's Mary and her little lamb. Danny Williams: Oh, your Aunt Deb. Your father's sister. The one who took care of Mary after your mother faked her death? Steve McGarrett: There's something seriously wrong with you, you know that? Danny Williams: Me? Steve McGarrett: You like reminding me of that? Why would you like reminding me of that? Danny Williams: It's the truth. Steve McGarrett: Yes, it's the truth. Yes, it's the truth. Aunt Deb, who raised Mary all by herself. Danny Williams: That must have been trying. Debora McGarrett: Yeah, we need a turkey. Butcher: You know it's Thanksgiving, right? Debora McGarrett: Yeah, look, Hairnet, we don't need sarcasm. All we need is a turkey, okay? Steve McGarrett: (serious) Hey, uh, you got a second for me? Danny Williams: For you I got a whole minute. Lou Grover: (to Moreno who he's just shot because he went for a gun) What's the matter? Somebody shoot you? You got a nasty boo boo. Steve McGarrett: What's the matter with you? You alright? Danny Williams: Why wouldn't I be alright? Lou Grover: Well, you do seem a little nervous. Danny Williams: Nervous? No, I'm not. We're about to meet the President. Why are you so zen? That's a better question. All of you. Lou Grover: I'm just cool like that. Chin Ho Kelly: You know, the president's a local boy. That makes us practically hoapili. Danny Williams: I don't know what that means. Steve McGarrett: (about meeting the President) I was nervous, too, the first time. Danny Williams: The first time? When'd you meet the President? Steve McGarrett: I can't tell you that. It's classified. Danny Williams: Oh, it's classified, huh? Ah. Was it during, uh... Operation Strawberry Fields? Steve McGarrett: (Straight faced, enjoying himself) I've already said too much. (Chin and Lou are trying not to smile - and failing) Trivia * The incidental music when Air Force One is on the runway seems strongly influenced by the film score for the 1997 movie Air Force One, composed by Jerry Goldsmith. * Carol Burnett guest-starred twice on Magnum, P.I., a show that co-starred Larry Manetti, who is also in this episode. Timeline Break * Looking up from the interior of the drum, Steve opens the 45 gallon barrel all the way to see what is inside. They do not show him closing it back up, but when they cut to the next shot (Steve "oh No"s and turns away) - the barrel is closed tight. . |- |Debora McGarrett |Carol Burnett |Steve and Mary McGarrett’s aunt. |- |- |Agent Devin Campbell |Paul Ben-Victor |An agent with the Secret Service. |- |Sheila Hicks |Marcia Zina Mager |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Andrea Hicks |Alexandra Curran |A woman in hiding after witnessing a murder in Dallas. |- |Rafael Moreno |Brian Kamei |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Dante Barkov |Tom Hintnaus |An assassin. Category:Season 4 (2010) Category:Episodes (New) Category:Holiday Episode